Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... "I doubt breathing fire is nothing," he said as he followed her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I didn't breath fire! It was just an illousion probably! It is ''pretty hot out...." Poppy snapped before running under a dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "It's winter, and it's cloudy out," said Peleus as he sat down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, July 21, 2012 Poppy flared. "Look, I'll tell you, as long as you PROMISE you won't tell ANYBODY!." she hissed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, I know," said Peleus. "You're some dragon-cat, but don't think you're something special around here." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy's fur bristled and she expanded her wings to their full length. Small puffs of smoke flared from her nose. "Don't mess with me again." she hissed before padding away in her normal cat form. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus smiled mockingly. "Oh, ''so ''scary," he said, sarcastically. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy unseathed her claws and bowled the tom over and burned him a little. He made her mad, but she didn't want to kill him. She ran off in the other direction. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus' wounds healed as soon as they were inflicted. He caught a mouse and padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy flew over to a dumpster and curled underneath it. She hated that tom! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (Most cats do :P ) He ate the mouse. ---- Orpheus padded around twoleg place. Something wasn't right, he was still here. (I couldn't get rid of him :'( ) (XD) Poppy made the grass grow from the ground up and out of the snow (Since she has elemental blood...) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus padded up towards a calico she-cat. (Poppy) "Excuse me," he said. "Where am I exactly?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy looked up. "Oh, um, the alleys of twolegplace." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," he said. ''"That dosen't really help me,'' he thought. "Have you passed by a group of cats recently?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy nodded. "They're just over there, around the corner." Poppy flicked her tail towards the corner. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," he said. He padded into the alley. "Orpheus!" shouted Icy, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fyra had snow fall on her nose. She sneezed, moving a snow pile away from her. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 01:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus smiled happily and ran over to his sister. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Techna padded through the alleys of twoleg place. She looked just like a normal she-cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy saw a blue-gray she-cat with red eyes padding through the alley. She hid her wings under her fur and padded out from under the dumpster. "Hi." Poppy said politely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hello," said Techna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "There's some cats over there with food, if your hungry, just down that alley." Poppy flicked her tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I am never hungry,' replied Techna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, um, well there's other cats down there. Some of them or nice, some of them I hate. So... yeah..." Poppy walked backwards a little bit before turning around and sprinting away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Techna nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Puffball opened an eye when he saw the young she-cat run past his trash-can. "Youngsters." he muttered before licking his paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Techna padded around the alleys. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy sighed when she stopped by a trash heap. ''Weird cat... ''she thought. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) She sat down on top of a tall builing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy yawned. She needed some food. She caught a mouse and ate it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) She looked up at the moon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Puffball muttered before falling asleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Poppy yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus woke up and caught mice for everyone. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy refused to take her mouse. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus ate his mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus saw Techna in the distnace. Something was strange about that cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Techna suddenly lunged at him. Orpheus dodged her attack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Update? I have no clue what is going on..) Prickle! 20:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Er, well, Achlys is dead. Orpheus and Peleus are still alive. Achilles killed himself. And, um, I forgot.) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah I know Achilles killed himself. Who's Techna?) "Thanks Orpheus!" Snap murmured. Prickle! 21:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (A robotic cat that escaped from the lab) "You're welcome, but please help me!" shouted Orpheus as he was pinned down by Techna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Snap knocked Techna off of Orpheus. "What's up with her?" Prickle! 21:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Techna hissed and ran away. "I don't know who she even is," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. Everything was just too wierd. Prickle! 21:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, thanks," he said. He ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Fang padded into the alley, his brown tabby fur had fish scent clinging to it. Flood narrowed her eyes at Fang.Silverstar 23:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Peleus wandered through the alleys. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Fyra nestled in a few scraps of moss; daring to call it a bed. She tossed and turned, dreaming of what the next day would bring. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 23:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" asked Odysseus to Fang. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Poppy made some flowers grow out of the snow. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus stepped on the flowers, killing them. He smiled and ran away from Poppy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy hissed at him and laid her ears back before padding under her dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus laughed at her mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) She laid her ears back and curled up in a ball. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction